SONAMY FARTING ADDICTION
by DJLaunchpadsonic
Summary: Sonic and amy cant stop farting! LOL


Here I am After a while.

But I have a new story to tell.

And it has to do with farts

As explained by the warning (recommend you read it really fast like they do with the fine print at the end of radio commercials, so it sounds cool)

WARNING: The following video maybe considered in appropriate for viewers who are 100% mature and not for SONAMY fans, as this contains farts and SONAMY relationships. Reader discretion is advised

(Scene opens up at mehburger where sonic and Amy are about to eat a chili dog platter they both ordered, only sonic's pile is larger than Amy's)

Sonic: Amy! Why didn't you order more chili dogs

Amy: it's best to be careful sonic, you don't want to eat to many chili dogs! U know that it causes a lot of farts!

Sonic:(flash back to the first time he ate to many chili dogs)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Second death note theme song style)

Sonic: The doctor (that is not the egghead)

says it only happens the first time.

(Sonic puts some chili dogs on Amy's plate so the piles are even.)

Sonic and Amy: *OM NOM NOM NOM* *obnoxious eating noises* *gulps*

Aaaaaaahhhhh

Sonic: (sarcastically and literally) Uh-oh! I feel a fart coming!

Amy: SONIC NO!!!

Sonic: (FARTS LOUD)

Sonic and Amy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

(Both do Amy's 1rst place awards ceremony victory pose from the London 2012 Olympic Games, then kiss)

Sticks: Looks too cute (enveloped by fart smell)

AAAAAAAAAHHHH! SMELLS TOO CUTE!!!!! *faints*

Knuckles: Ugh!! Now you know why (in the style of his chaos emeralds song) THE CHAOS EMERALDS BELONG TO ME.

Tails: Geez sonic and Amy, that smells worse than when my airplane engine exhaust backfires!

(Cuts to visual example: tails is flying in his plane, but the exhaust makes a fart noise and shoots out a fireball with smoke that envelopes tails,who starts coughing and hacking, end of visual example)

Tails: nah it's about the same.

Knuckles: by the way, Cream,Vector, Rogue and Blaze are coming to visit.

Amy: good to know

(Sonic and Amy fart on each other then run off, laughing and giggling)

Sticks:Childish.

Knuckles:Isn't that what the witch tried to turn Hansel and Gretel into?

Sticks: oh I get it!

(Knuckles and sticks laugh)

(At sonic's shack, Amy and sonic are busy farting on each other.)

(The doorbell rings)

Sonic: I got it! (Speeds off)

Voice that belongs to Rogue: Better behave yourself, amy, u wouldn't want to stink up the whole place

(Amy turns around to see Rogue the Bat sitting in Amy's bed)

Amy: Eek! Rogue how'd you get in.

Rogue: I'm a bat darling, I just fly in thru the open window.

Rogue: So how's sonic? Don't worry I promise not to tell darling.

Amy: We are in a secret relationship.

Some people seem judgemental and want it to go public but sonic still feels shy about admitting the truth.

Rogue: even in front of the paranoid badger?

Amy: for 1, her name is sticks.

For 2, (interrupted by a fart)

(Rogue states than breaks into a smile)

Amy: I am so sorry about that.

Rogue: it's nothing to be ashamed of darling, I do that all the time on my knuckles posters.

Even though I know he is trying to impress Perci and Stacy, I know he thinks about me.

Amy: well I'm gonna go see sonic.

Rogue: You do that darling, (lifts leg and farts)

(Meanwhile, sonic is visiting with vector.)

Vector: Its a pleasure that you let us come and visit.

Sonic: me too. *farts* ahhh

Vector: I can't stay long, I got to go to the crocodile pool right now, plus you keep farting.

Sonic: ok!

(Cream walks in)

Cream: Hi sonic! hi Amy!

Amy: Hi cream! How's chao?

Cream: good as usual Amy!

sonic: I'm gonna go get us some chili dogs

(Speeds off then returns with a to go platter)

(Later after the three eat)

(Cream and Amy are talking about who knows what, than Amy farts)

Cream: EWWWW AMY, did you just fart?

Amy: yes I did cream! (Thinks to herself: rogues right, there's nothing to be ashamed of when u fart)

Sonic: Hehe, good one Amy!

(Ends with sonic and Amy farting on cream.)


End file.
